


Ian The Homophobe

by Snowy818



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy818/pseuds/Snowy818
Summary: Barley finally confronts Ian about what he found out... what Ian really is...
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot, Barley Lightfoot/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Ian The Homophobe

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy ;>

Ian felt sweat trickle down his neck at his brother’s intense stare, his lip reddening from his own teeth worrying it. He hadn’t expected for Barley to have found out so soon, and yet… here they were.

“Ian, you’ve been avoiding me or being rude everytime I bring my boyfriend home… I keep racking my head as to why- why you’d keep treating me like I was  _ beneath _ you afterwards.” Barley’s face showed betrayal and hurt. “It hurts, you know, everytime you treat me like that. I care about you so so much…”

“Barley…” Ian attempted to reach Barley but he was stopped by a large firm hand on his chest.

“...But I finally figured it out.”

Ian took a step back, mohogany eyes widening in fear. 

“Y-You did?”

Barley nodded, mouth pursing into a thin line. “Ian. I’m your brother, you know nothing you could ever tell me about you will upset me. I’ll always love you. Which is why I-” he rubbed his eyes, the deep sigh he let out deflating his shoulders. “Which is why I wish you’d told me that you were homophobic.”

Their eyes met as Ian blinked, it felt as if that’s all he could do after what Barley just said.

“What.”

“Yeah, cause like, you never did that when I had a girlfriend so it just made sense.”

“Barley i’m not- i’m  _ not  _ homophobic.”

The older placed a reassuring hand on Ian’s shoulder. “Hey it’s okay, we can get through this. You just need more exposure to gay people is all. I already got us tickets to fantasy pride and everything-”

Ian placed his hands on Barley’s barrel chest and pushed, glaring as he spoke “I’m serious! I was acting like that because I was jealous, okay?” his face burned as he turned his eyes downward, afraid of what expression Barley would have.

“Oh Ian… I didn’t know you also liked James-”

“Not of you dumbass!” Ian looked up at him, eyebrows furrowing. He bunched his fists and pulled Barley down as much as he could, which wasn’t a lot, he ended up having to get onto the tips of his feet in order to reach. The press of his lips against Barley’s would say everything that needed to be said, at least, he hoped. Barley made a choked noise above him, and before he knew it, was pulling away from Ian all too soon.

“... _ What _ ? I don't understand-”

“I  _ love _ you Barley… and i’m so sorry- I know it’s disgusting and- and gross-” Ian stopped when he felt large arms wrap around him, the wetness in his eyes falling down his cheek. “...why?”

“I said i’d love you no matter what Ian, and I meant it.” His hands slowly raised to wrap around Barley, finding purchase in the rough denim of his jacket. Ian’s shoulder’s shook and a sniffle left him. “Hey shh it’s okay.” his hand weaved through curly locks in a calming motion.

“...Hey Barley?”

“Yeah bro?”

“Thanks…”

Barley smiled, squeezing Ian and pulling away to cup the younger's face. “Now… want to go to disneyland together? We can call it a date.”

“That sounds nice.”

  
  



End file.
